The field of the disclosure relates generally to message traffic within computer networks, and more specifically, to method and apparatus for client-directed inbound traffic engineering over tunnel virtual network links.
A problem currently exists in regard to how to optimize inbound data communications traffic when a Client device (or simply “Client”) configures a tunnel virtual network link over multiple available Internet Service Provider (ISP) connections. One example is the traffic coming from an Internetwork (for example, the global Internet, an enterprise network, a civil aviation network, a military network backbone etc.) into a Serving router (or simply “Server”) which then forwards the data to the Client via a tunnel virtual network link configured over a plurality of ISP connections.
Existing solutions include “traffic shapers” which are typically managed by centralized entities such as ISP network administrators. However, management of traffic shapers in the network is typically made through ISP network management workstations or through explicit Server configurations within the ISP's network. This management methodology does not allow for end user Client customers to directly manage the ISP network traffic shapers, nor does it typically allow the Client to provide specific instructions for how it would like the Internetwork to distribute inbound traffic over the Client's plurality of ISP connections.